¿por que está España enfadado?
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: SE encontraban el uno enfrente del otro, mirándose fijamente, violeta contra verde, ambos con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno y todos los de la sala lo sabían.  -Te dije que no te acercases a China-


Autora: hola a todos aquí os traigo un fic Rusiespa dedicado a mi hermanita Sonne y a una nueva fan del Rusiespa que me cae muy bien, , bienvenida al club Rusiespa, el virus se extiende poco a poco.

* * *

SE encontraban el uno enfrente del otro, mirándose fijamente, violeta contra verde, ambos con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno y todos los de la sala lo sabían, la sonrisa del de ojos verdes no podía ser más ingenua, mientras que la de los ojos violetas no podía ser más sádica, esa escena daba tanto miedo como Francia en sus desvaríos de pervertido. Todos en la sala temían por la vida del de ojos verdes y es que ¿a quien se le ocurriría enfrentarse al demonio en persona, o sea, Rusia?, simple, a España era esa persona, y todo por que el ruso se había acercado demasiado a China, ¿desde cuando a España le gustaba china?, bien era cierto que parte de la población del asiático había emigrado a España, pero ninguno creía que ese fuera el motivo.

-China-llamó Japón a su hermano-¿desde cuando le gustas a España-san?

-Y yo que se.

La mirada de ambos contrincantes no podía inspirar más miedo, hasta Alemania había puesto sus cuartos traseros a salvo y se negaba a intervenir.

-TE dije que no te acercases a China- le recriminó el hispano de mala manera al ruso

-Y yo te dije que no pasaba nada-respondió Iván de igual manera.

-Y yo no me lo creo, en cuanto a acosar gente se trata tienes las manos más largas que Francia-Antonio se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Vamos Antonio machácale!-gritó Prusia ganándose un zape de su hermano menor

-Yo no tengo las manos largas-murmuró Francia mirándoselas-¿a que no Matty?- el canadiense solo pudo apartar la mirada

-¿Tanto te molesta que me acerque a otras naciones?-preguntó Iván acercándose al hispano de manera lenta

-No quiero mirar- dijo Bélgica ocultando su rostro en pecho de su hermano Holanda quien por el contrario observaba todo detenidamente.

-¿Va a matar a España-niichan?-preguntó Italia a Alemania, el rubio no supo que responder

-Yo no he dicho que me moleste que te acerques a otros países-dijo España sin retroceder un ápice- he dicho que me molesta que te acerques a China

-¿Pero su debilidad no era Romano?-preguntó Finlandia a Suiza

-Cállate- le espetó Dinamarca quien comía palomitas viendo la escena

Rusia se acercó demasiado a España, ¿cuanto habría?,¿dos centímetros de separación entre ellos?, ninguno de los allí presentes podría decirlo.

-¿Y por qué te molesta que me acerque a China?- el aura maligna de Iván se expandió aún más matando a la única planta de la sala.-¿no será que te gusta?

-¡No digas idioteces!,¿como va a gustarme China?, si ni hablo con él-le recriminó- además a China le gustas tú.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio y de pronto China se encontró bajo la mirada de todo el mundo, literalmente, y el objetivo de una cámara de video húngara.

-Esto es mejor que el culebrón de las cuatro-opinó México robándole palomitas a Dinamarca

-¿Entonces no es por que te guste China?-Antonio negó

-No, claro que no es por eso, a mi China me da igual, sin animo de ofender

-No lo haces

-¿Entonces?

-No me hagas decírtelo, y menos delante de todo el mundo-Antonio se sonrojó violentamente, pero al ver la sonrisa de Iván confesó- está bien, estaba celoso-todos en la sala se quedaron con la boca abierta-ya sabes cuales son mis sentimientos por tí, desde hace mucho lo sabes.

Iván recordó una frase de una carta que el escritor Antonio Machado le envío a otro escritor ruso cuyo nombre ahora mismo no recordaba

"_Por debajo, por encima y a través del marxismo, España ama a Rusia, se siente atraída por el alma rusa"_

Claro que sabía de los sentimientos hispanos, y desde hacía tanto tiempo. Iván tomó la el rostro de Antonio entre sus manos y acercó su rostro al hispano.

-Y tú sabes desde hace mucho que te correspondo así que no seas celoso.

El beso que se dieron no se borrará nunca de la mente de ninguno de los países, ahora Lovino comprendía a donde iba Antonio cada mes y con quien dormía; ahora entendía Bielorrusia dónde pasaba los días que huía de ella su hermano, estaba el uno junto al otro.

-Siento haberte hecho enfadar-le dijo el ruso abrazando al hispano- ¿me perdonas?

-si, pero como te vuelvas a acercar a China te mato-le advirtió, por que quien avisa no es traidor.

_

* * *

_

_Epílogo_

_-Oye Hungría-llamó México a la mujer-¿has grabado todo en video?_

_-si, claro,¿porqué?_

_-Por que va a ser, por que voy a hacer una serie de lo que ha pasado hoy_

**_YA saben amigos una nueva telenovela llagará próximamente a sus casas, así que tengan cuidado. _**


End file.
